english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Jeremy Inman
Jeremy Inman is an American voice actor, ADR Director and Script Writer. He's known for voicing: Android#16 in Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball Z Kai and Heymans Breda in Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Tsuguo Hebitani *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Skill Out B (ep2) *Alderamin on the Sky (2017) - Solvenares Igsem (Announced) *Aquarion Logos (2016-2017) - Kento Yoshida, Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Additional Voices *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Additional Voices *Chaos Dragon (2016) - Enumael *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Additional Voices *Dagashi Kashi (2016) - Yo Shikada (Announced) *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire (2015) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters (2017) - Android#16 (ep1), Additional Voices *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail (2016) - Taurus *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Garcia, Additional Voices *Gonna be the Twin-Tail!! (2016) - Krakeguildy *Guilty Crown (2013) - Additional Voices *Haganai: I don't have many friends (2013) - Additional Voices *Is This a Zombie? (2012) - Additional Voices *Izetta: The Last Witch (2016) - Grosskopf (Announced) *Jormungand (2014) - Gregoire, Lou (ep2), Additional Voices *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Lou (ep8), Additional Voices *Lupin the Third: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine (2013) - Additional Voices *One Piece (2015-2016) - Magellan, Additional Voices *Orange (2016) - Teacher (Announced) *Overlord (2016) - Moknach (ep11) *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Michio Tamura *Puzzle & Dragons X (2016) - Zues (ep24; Announced) *Rage of Bahamut: Genesis (2016) - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (2010) - Yoshinao *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Yoshinao *Show By Rock!!# (2016) - Kamui (Announced) *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Cocamuka (ep9) *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Mukasa *The Future Diary (2013) - Additional Voices *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Additional Voices *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Additional Voices *Toriko (2013) - Drunker *Yuri!!! On Ice (2017) - Jean Jacques Leroy (Announced) 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Bikini Warriors (2016) - Enemy (ep6), Smith (ep1), Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Blood-C: The Last Dark (2013) - Additional Voices *Evangelion: 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2008) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Taurus *Ghost in the Shell: The New Movie (2015) - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings: The Last Party (2012) - Yoshinao *The Boy and the Beast (2016) - Additional Voices *The Empire of Corpses (2016) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Ghost in the Shell: Arise (2015) - Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Comic Jumper: The Adventures of Captain Smiley (2010) - Museum Security Guard, Villager of Nerthus *The Gunstringer (2011) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast (2009) - Android#16 *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (2010) - Android#16 *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Android#16 *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z (2014) - Android#16 *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai (2002) - Android#16 *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 (2003) - Android#16 *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 (2004) - Android#16 *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (2005) - Android#16 *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 (2006) - Android#16 *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (2007) - Android#16 *Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit (2008) - Android#16 *Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World (2008) - Android#16 *Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors (2004) - Android#16 *Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team (2010) - Android#16 *Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi (2011) - Android#16 *Dragon Ball Z For Kinect (2012) - Android#16 *Super Dragon Ball Z (2006) - Android#16 Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (68) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (66) *Years active on this wiki: 2002-2017. Category:American Voice Actors